


The Squints take Disneyland

by serendipityxxi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the bitesize_bones comment fic meme of February 2011. The Prompt: Season 6 has been stressful. Brennan splurges on an all-expense paid for trip for her, the squints, and Booth to go to Disneyland (or Disneyworld--up to you). Bones ends up wearing Minnie Mouse ears. Just 'cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squints take Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.

“I really wish Angela hadn’t been around when Sweets suggested a group bonding experience,” Cam complained to Booth as they sat on a bench in the sweltering eighty-seven degree heat that was Florida in March.

“I don’t know, this hasn’t been so bad.” Booth’s smile tipped up the corners of his lips as he leaned against the back of the bench and spread his arms along the top. His gaze was fixed on his son who was accepting an enormous lollipop from the cashier at a nearby kiosk. Parker threw his arms around Angela’s middle and she smiled, fondly running her fingers through his blonde curls. She accepted a bag from the cashier herself and turned to Bones with a grin full of mischief.

Bones took a step back while Parker looked between the two, a grin stretching across his face as Angela pulled out something from the bag. She approached Bones and Bones took another step back. “Come on, Sweetie,” Booth didn’t need to read Angela’s lips to figure out what the woman was saying.

Bones stopped retreating and heaved a great sigh. Angela plopped the mouse ears on her head with a laugh they heard all the way over on the bench and hugged her friend. Bones hugged Angela back and then rolled her eyes at whatever her friend said. Booth grinned; it was good seeing her relaxed like this, not surrounded by dead things.

Donald Duck waddled up and spread his arms, clearly inviting them to take a picture with him. Parker scootched in and while Angela was fiddling with her camera Bones quickly made a break for it. She flopped down on the bench next to Booth. He looked relaxed in his khaki shorts and t shirt, more at peace with himself than he had been in a while she observed and felt a surge of pride that agreeing to this trip had been a good idea if it made him look like that. Michelle appeared and dragged Cam up to have her picture taken with the irritable duck as well.

“I always liked Marvin the Martian, better,” Brennan grumbled, watching the others congregate around Donald.

Booth laughed and shot her a sideways look. “Wrong theme park, Bones,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back the smallest smile.

Booth nudged her with his shoulder. “Admit it, you’re having fun.”

She gave him a sidelong look, nudging him back with her shoulder and surprised him by sputtering at him in a very angry duck-like fashion.

Booth out and out laughed, his head thrown back, eyes crinkled, a real belly laugh. Bones’ answering grin was self satisfied, her cheeks pinking at her partner’s pleasure.

Parker’s head came up at his dad’s laughter. He smiled and waved, clearly indicating he wanted Booth to join him. Booth got up and Parker kept waving, he pointed at Bones who looked surprised. Booth grinned and grabbed her wrists, dragging her off the bench despite her protests. He pulled her into his side as he took his place behind Parker next to Donald.

“Booth! My ears,” she complained.

“Sorry Bones.” He adjusted her headgear with great solemnity amidst Angela’s chuckles.

Finally they were all presentable and turned back to the camera. Parker leaned back so he was sandwiched between his dad and Bones and smiled. Booth watched his boy grin from ear to ear into Angela’s lens and his own smile was automatic. The flash went off, blinding them all despite the bright midday sun.

Then Angela and Hodgins were squeezing into the picture as well and a stranger was holding Angela’s camera.

The flash went off for a second time. Booth was blinking the after images from his eyes when the screams began.

“Oh my God there’s a body in the teacup!” someone cried.

Cam’s eyebrows lifted and Bones snapped the Minnie Mouse ears off her head.

“God, we can’t take you people anywhere can we?” Angela groused.

~ Th-th-th-th-th-that’s All Folks!


End file.
